Brief der Sehnsucht
by snake of slytherin
Summary: ein Brief, der endlich die Gefühle eines Mannes darstellen soll und der vlt. zu einer großen Liebe führt!


Der Songtext stammt von der Band Schandmaul und die Figuren gehören JK Rowling, ich habe mir beides nur ausgeliehen um es in meiner Idee zusammen zu führen!

Geld verdiene ich keines damit!

Achtung: Slash!!! Dont like, dont read!

_**Brief der Sehnsucht**_

Die Hand zittert, als er das Papier zusammen faltet und es mit einem roten Siegel verschließt. Noch immer quält ihn die Unsicherheit ob er es wirklich tun soll.

Die Angst frisst ihn von innen auf, dass er dann von allen ausgelacht wird, sollten diese Textzeilen jemals verraten werden.

Aber nicht nur die Angst, auch die Sehnsucht schnürt sein Inneres so oft zu, in diesen Momenten möchte er einfach nur noch schreien und der Liebe seines Lebens sagen was er fühlt.

Warum ist das alles immer so schwer, warum kann nicht einmal etwas einfach sein, eine Frage, die er sich immer und immer wieder stellt, doch nie kann er sie sich selbst beantworten!

Lange hat er sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass er verliebt ist, doch was bringt es ihm, ewig zu träumen? Nichts! Das hat er nun begriffen und darum einen Brief geschrieben, welcher in 10-facher Ausfertigung auf seinem Zimmerboden verteilt ist, da ihm nie die richtigen Worte einfielen, aber wie sollten sie das auch, wenn einem nie jemand beigebracht hat zu lieben und auch zu dieser Liebe zu stehen und sei sie noch so absurd!

Auf die Idee seine Gefühle in einem Brief zu gestehen kam er eigentlich nur, weil er einmal gehört hatte, dass Tagebuch schreiben die Gedanken klären soll und nun ja, aus dem Tagebuch wurde dann ein Brief und auch der Mut ihn abzuschicken.

Von allen anderen wird er immer hoch gelobt wie mutig er doch sei, aber die kennen ja auch nichts von ihm, wissen nicht was in ihm vorgeht.

Man lernt halt den Äußeren Schein zu wahren! Manchesmal nützlich, manchesmal aber auch schlimm!

Er hatte sich schon genau ausgemalt wie er den Brief übergeben will, nicht mit der morgendlichen Post, oh nein, dass wäre zu einfach und es könnten zu viele mit lesen.

Er wollte ihn ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler legen, denn er wusste, dass sein Liebster dort jeden Donnerstag um 20.00 Uhr baden geht und naja, wie es der Zufall so will, gehört das Bad eine Stunde vorher ihm, sodass er ungestört den Brief platzieren kann.

Aufgeregt wie noch nie zuvor macht er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, den Brief an seinen Bauch gepresst, der unruhiger war, als der See zur Zeit der Herbststürme.

Im Bad angekommen drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und überlegte wo ein geeigneter Platz für den Brief wäre. Da er nicht wirklich einen fand schwang er kurzer Hand seinen Zauberstab und direkt neben dem Becken erschien ein kleiner gläserner Beistelltisch auf dem einen rote Rose stand. An die Vase lehnte er den Brief und stieg dann ins Becken um sich zu entspannen oder es zumindest zu versuchen, denn die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wurden durch die Nervosität noch verstärkt.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er das Bad immer noch so verspannt wie vorher und suchte sich ein Versteck in der Näher der Tür um zu beobachten, dass nun auch ja nichts mehr schief geht und die richtige Person den Brief in die Finger bekommt.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, seine große Liebe kam alleine und ging ins Bad.

Nun konnte er in Ruhe zurück auf sein Zimmer gehen und nur hoffen, dass er nicht für immer verloren hat.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler und traute seinen Augen nicht. Sein Vorgänger musste diese Sachen hier vergessen haben, doch dann besah er sich den Brief genauer und ihm stockte der Atem als er seinen Namen auf dem Umschlag las.

Er beschloss den Umschlag zu öffnen während Wasser in die Wanne lief und dann den Brief während des Badens zu lesen.

Langsam entfaltete er das Papier und begann die ersten Zeilen zu lesen:

_Mein geliebter Harry,_

_lange schon sehe ich dich nicht mehr als meinen Feind, sondern viel mehr als etwas ganz Besonderes, was du nicht nur aufgrund deiner Narbe bist._

_Wie oft habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was ich wohl für dich bin und ob ich jemals das sein könnte, was ich gerne wäre!_

_Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir sagen soll was ich für dich fühle, doch ich habe etwas gefunden, was meine Gefühle für dich so unendlich gut beschreibt:_

_Ich kam des Wegs und seh' Dich sitzen,  
dort wo du schon ewig sitzt  
und wo Du auch noch sitzen wirst, wenn ich  
schon lange nicht mehr da bin._

Deine Augen schau'n mich müde an,  
völlig ausgelaugt und leer.  
Bist ausrangiert schon viel zu lang,  
kein Funken Glut, kein bisschen Feuer mehr.

Der Anblick macht mich traurig,  
weil ich weiß, dass das nicht Du bist.  
Warum lässt Du Dich fallen,  
ich weiß doch was noch da ist...

Hier nimm meine Hand,  
ich nehm' Dich ein Stück mit,  
den Weg den Du mich jahrelang geführt hast.  
Bleib hier nicht sitzen - Du erfrierst!  
Es geht nicht ohne Dich:  
Die Suche nach dem Ende des Regenbogens,  
ein Stück vom Ende des Regenbogens -  
für uns zwei.

Bist voraus geschritten Tag für Tag,  
ich kam kaum hinterdrein.  
Ein leuchtend Punkt am Horizont,  
das Leuchtfeuer, die Sonne die mir scheint.

Der Wind hat oft gedreht,  
der Regen den Zweifel noch geschürt,  
doch es war niemals wirklich Angst,  
ich wusste, davor ist jemand der mich führt.

Doch hab ich Dich jetzt eingeholt,  
weit vor Deiner Zeit.  
Wenn es alleine nicht geht,  
dann halt den Rest des Wegs zu zweit...

Hier nimm meine Hand,  
ich nehm' Dich ein Stück mit,  
den Weg den Du mich jahrelang geführt hast.  
Bleib hier nicht sitzen - Du erfrierst!  
Es geht nicht ohne Dich:  
Die Suche nach dem Ende des Regenbogens,  
ein Stück vom Ende des Regenbogens -  
es ist nicht mehr weit.

_Harry ich liebe dich!! Ich möchte immer für dich da sein, du bist mir wichtiger als alles was ich in meinem Leben je hatte._

_Dein Draco._

Harry faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und war sprachlos. Er wusste, dass er viele Verehrer hat, doch mit so etwas hätte er niemals gerechnet, nicht nach all den Jahren in denen sich die beiden bekriegt hatten.

Nun war es wohl an ihm etwas zu tun, doch was genau war ihm noch nicht bewusst, er wusste nur, dass er nun die Chance hatte endlich glücklich zu werden, er musste nur noch zu greifen.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell näher und ein etwas zerknautschter Draco Malfoy saß am Slytherintisch in der großen Halle und kaute abwesend an seinem Toast.

Ein plötzliches Quietschen links von ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah eine kleine weiße Eule mit einem Blatt Pergament an ihrem Fuß, die auf ihn zu hüpfte.

Schnell band er ihr den Brief ab und faltete ihn auseinander.

„_Komm zum See, bitte. Ich liebe dich auch!"_

Draco kannte die Schrift nur zu gut und sprang von der Bank. Seine Freunde guckten ihm erschrocken hinterher, einzig Blaise grinste in sich hinein und murmelte ein „Endlich" in seinen Kürbissaft.

**ENDE**

_So, nun habt ihr es geschafft!_

_Seid so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, damit ich weiß, was ihr von meinem kleinen Gedankenaufschrieb haltet ___


End file.
